


Easy, Doc

by Sage_Of_The_Storm



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Body Possession, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Of_The_Storm/pseuds/Sage_Of_The_Storm
Summary: Terrence was just merely trying to rest after a long day of work before a certain someone decided to disrupt his sleep.





	Easy, Doc

**Author's Note:**

> I do no condone anything that was written within this. This is just fiction.

Terrence lay there on his stomach. He didn’t feel a need to ever really sleep, but he had worked so hard lately. All his focus lay within his experiments. He made a new thing. It was a dead dog brought to life by an amalgamation of creatures. Terrence felt himself starting to slip into slumber. The clock in his head sounded, waking him up after only three hours. Frustration filled him as he lifted his head. What he didn’t expect was his hands to be tied to the posts. “What,” he mumbled groggily as he tried to take in what ties him there.

“Up so soon,” echoed a voice. A body moved onto Terrence’s it was clear that this body was just as naked as his own. He tried to struggle. What stopped him was that boner that throbbed again his bottom every time he struggled. “Oh, don’t stop, Terry~ I need that need for freedom~ It taken away and gone, and you unable to do anything about it~ So.. perfect..”

Terrence turned his head painfully to the side to see the eyes of Jeff staring down at him. “What..?” How could that be possible? It sounded nothing like Jeff, but then Terrence reanalyzed the sounds, only two voices were there; Jeff’s and.. “No.. Get off, Jeff!” To his dread, there was only laughter. 

“We’ve wanted this for so long.. To hear you cry.. to feel your ass clench out cocks while you try to hard to be free~ Such a blessing of a noise..”

Something was trying to force its way into Terrence’s ass. “No! That’s not-“ His eyes widened as that cock’s head pushed it. His head was pressed hard into the pillow as he cried. Tears formed in the corners of Terrence’s eyes. He couldn’t even breath. Not like he needed to. Because he wasn’t fully human, he just needed to wait until he go air again to feel okay.

“Is that blood, Terry?~ I didn’t know you could bleed.” Jeff grabbed Terrence’s hair and pulled hard back as his cock was fully slammed into Terrence’s ass. 

Terrence could see that smirk on Jeff’s face. It was so hideous. So bloody from being torn apart by opening his mouth so damn wide. In Terrence’s face, there’s a look of fear and horror as his ass was being torn apart as it was being pounded into.

Terrence didn’t remember when, but Jeff had finally cum. His head was let go of and he just looked dead. A voice, just Jeff’s voice, whispered, “Next time I’ll fuck your mouth pussy~”


End file.
